


Unexpected Amity

by Brate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Amity

Sally Donovan looked up from her computer as Margaret Smith stopped beside her desk. 

"Have a great holiday! We'll see you next week, yeah?"

Sally managed a thanks, along with a too bright smile in return. It wasn't Margaret's fault that the planned week in the country wasn't going to happen. Or that every reminder was like a twist of the knife in her back. 

Unfortunately that hadn't been the only well-wisher during her last shift, and she struggled to hold onto her pleasant demeanor, false though it was. Instead of spending the next several days luxuriating at a countryside B&B, she'd be stuck at home. 

Her plans had fallen through three days ago when her baby sister got in trouble...again. And Sally'd had to bail her out...again. Unfortunately it had used up her saved holiday resources. She was too embarrassed to explain what had happened, especially after she'd been going on and on about it for the last month. She'd have to make sure none of the squad found out she hadn't left the city, which meant hiding out in her flat for the next six days. 

Sally turned in her final report, and returned to her desk for her jacket and purse, when she saw someone had left a brown paper-wrapped package in the middle of her desktop. She looked around, but no one seemed to be watching. 

Warily, she slid her fingers along the taped side, exposing a book: _How to Make the Most of Your Staycation._ Her eyes flew up, scanning the room again. But as far as she could tell, there was still no one was paying her any attention.

Looking for a clue to the sender, she opened the front flap. Inscribed on the first page was, "Thought this might be useful. SH."

Of course the freak would know and make fun of her misfortune. She held it over the trash bin.

But...

Now that Sally thought about it, Sherlock had been at the crime scene earlier that day, giving him ample opportunity to expose her secret. But he didn't say anything to her directly, and no one had treated her any differently--she'd be able to tell after so many years of pitying looks by friends and neighbors.

She placed the book on the desk. This might be an actual attempt at civility by Sherlock. Quickly and surreptitiously leafing through the book, she found it contained some interesting ideas. 

She smiled to herself. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad holiday.


End file.
